sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Mills
Jennifer "Jenny" Mills is a main character and the sister of Westchester County PD Lieutenant Abbie Mills who now works for the FBI. She is an ally of Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane, and Frank Irving against the Horseman of Death and Moloch. In season three she gains new allies Daniel Reynolds Abbie Mills`s boss at the FBI and Sophia Foster an undercover FBI agent working for Daniel Reynolds in the fight against Pandora and The Hidden One. Jenny lives in a trailer outside of town with her boyfriend, Joseph Corbin. Biography Pre-series When Jenny and Abbie were in high school, they saw four white trees and a figure by them they couldn't make out. They saw this figure raise a man from the ground but soon forgot since the figure removed their memory. Neither one of them remembered what happened next because they blacked out and ended up far from where they started near a road. They felt they had been passed out for a few minutes when in actuality it had been four days. They were then found by local farmer Garrett Gillespie. Abbie and Jenny never really recovered from such an experience. Due to the fact they were sneaking beers after school in the woods Abbie begged Jenny to keep her mouth shut about what happened in order to get in less trouble. Jenny didn't listen and admitted to seeing a demon. Abbie, scared of the consequences, lied making her sister seem insane. Jenny was then incarcerated in an asylum because of her insistence the vision was real. By the time she was 17, she had been a number of foster homes. She was then arrested by Sheriff August Corbin for shoplifting. Instead of arresting her, Corbin let her go and gave her acess to his cabin at Trout lake. During this time, Jenny had been possessed by the demon, Ancitif, who made her try and kill her sister. However, Jenny was freed of Ancitif by Corbin. Before the demon left her, Jenny told Corbin that the Horseman of Death would kill him and he would kill Jenny's sister. After that, Jenny helped Corbin collect occult items from the around the world. During that time, she went to place such as Somalia and Mexico, taking down drug dealers. Season One Jenny is first seen doing push-ups in her room in the asylum, and hiding the anti-psychotics she is given by the nurse rather then swallow them. It seems like Jenny is getting ready for something, and she wants to get stronger. Jenny was the one who Abbie was told about by the vision of Sheriff August Corbin, her room number was mentioned. The sheriff said to NOT be afraid of the number 49 (Jenny's room number). He said that this was where Abbie would find that she is not alone. Quite possibly meaning that she would have help from her sister. The Demon showed itself to Jenny Mills when she was doing pull-ups in her room in the asylum, just the same way it showed itself to Abbie when she looked in the mirror in Andy Brooks's cell. Jenny escapes from the asylum and hides out at Corbin's cabin. While looking there for further clues, Ichabod and Abbie run into her. They team up to discover what secrets Corbin was hiding for them to discover. Ichabod and Abbie also find out that Corbin and Jenny were working together on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to try and prevent it. However, the Hessians attacked and disrupted the meeting. Jenny must return to the asylum, but Abbie works on bailing her out. She then helped Abbie find Crane and the Sin Eater, Henry Parrish. Jenny and Abbie find Crane with the Freemasons in the tunnels. Frank Irving also agrees that she would be a good help while dealing with the Horseman. Later, while Ichabod, Frank, and Abbie have the Horseman imprisoned Frank takes her to a robbery at Adams Antiquities store where she once worked as a freelance artifact acquisitionist for the owner. She shows Frank a hidden passage where the owner was shot and hidden. The owner, Jesse Adams, shows Frank and Jenny a box. Jenny recognizes the symbols on the lid from the 16th century. She tells Frank that the symbols on the Thracian Phiale had the power, when spoken correctly, to break a hex. In this case, it was to break the hex that kept the Horseman trapped. Jenny and Frank head to the power house in Sleepy Hollow, where the servants of Moloch, the Hessians, went to turn off the power and the light, which is the Horseman's weakness. Frank tells Jenny to stay put when he goes to investigate what the Hessians are planning. She, however, does not listen and arrests two Hessians. Later, three more come, and Frank brings in backup to arrest them all. She searches their car and finds the bags are empty, which means whatever was in them was then someplace in the power house. They were explosives, and they blew out the power. Jenny asks to see the Horseman after leaving the power house, and is in awe at how terrifying he is. She does help to guard the tunnels from demons of Moloch. However, he esaped. She then met Frank's daughter Macey and his wife Cynthia at the Police station. She then helped Abbie and Crane free Macey from Ancitif's control. Season Two The second season started where the first one left off. Jenny found herself captive in an abandoned warehouse at Route 9, where Jeremy and the Shadow Warriors threaten her to give the location of the Purgatory Key. Henry read her sins and immediately found the location. As soon as her phone received a message from Crane, she confronted the gang and escaped with an ambulance. They were able to find the key before Henry did, and returned to the spot where Purgatory and the human world met. She did warn him that he and Abbie must not eat or drink anything, as they would permanently be imprisoned. She reunited with them and the team tried to find a way to rescue Katrina and fight against War. The weapon was actually a monster known as The Kindred, Ben Franklin's Frankenstein made by numerous organs and body parts from patriots. Abbie had doubts of raising "Franklinstein's Monster" who was believed to be as powerful as the Horseman of Death, but Crane reassured her that it was the only option they had at rescuing Katrina. Shortly after, as she was gathering weapons, Reyes caught her at her secret location. Abbie stood up to her and she ended up getting community service for her escape from Tarrytow and her other crimes. The team met one of her old friends, Nick Hawley, an artifact collector who's hellbent on financial gain. She came across a Judas coin left by Henry which made her be consumed by evil. Through her anger, she'd turn on Reyes as she was going hunting, but her friends stopped her. She also had hatred for her mother who abandoned her and her sister when they were kids. Jenny returned in the episode Mama, where people were committing suicide at Tarrytown Psych. She along with Abbie investigate their mysterious deaths, which bring back painful memories from their childhood up to the incident when they wound up in foster care while their mom was actually taken away against her will. They tried to reach out to Frank of the deaths, but he gave no answers. That night, Abbie and Jenny along with Hawley return to Tarrytown and are forced to intervene to prevent a patient from committing suicide, however Abbie is transported to another part of the hospital by her mother, and Jenny while searching for her is left a message on a door which reads 'TPRJLMIL'. They learn that the message was a code for a video session, and together they watch their mother speak of her torment and of a nurse they had previously encountered called Lambert. At the Archives, they stumble upon old surveillance videos showing that Lori was innocent. She witnessed the patients' deaths and tried to warn them. Turns out that the nurse's ghost persuaded them to kill themselves, the same way their mom perished. With Ichabod out of commission, she, Abbie and Hawley return and find a hidden wall of their mother's sketching along with a message that said, "You are my sunshine," like the song she sang to them as children and what Abbie heard in her dream. They saw and saved Frank who was deeply under the nurse's persuasion. They were attacked by the ghost and separated as she held Abbie hostage. Jenny found her mom's belongings, including her journal which had an incantation that'll repel the ghost and her hold on Abbie. After a few tries, it worked, and Lori vanquished the nurse. The next day, the team were at the underground chamber again and Jenny summoned Lori so she could rest in peace. She was very proud of what her daughters became, she found a secret weapon that would defeat Moloch, and she knew they would succeed and carry on her legacy. Finally, Jenny found Frank who escaped and took him into her van and later went on a road trip across the northern border. Jenny and Frank were on their way to the Canadian border, with Reyes' agents are on their tails. When she stopped before the checkpoint, Frank bailed and couldn't risk to bring both him and Jenny into any further danger. He actually left an encrypted message behind. When Jenny returned to Sleepy Hollow, Moloch rose. With her help, the eam was able to decipher the hidden code, and tracked down Frank who was reluctant. But being that the Sword of Methuselah consumes a person's soul after someone is killed with it, Frank accepts since his sol is already owned by Henry. Jenny fought against the demons and carried her injured sis away from the fight, only to have Frank lose his life after he killed War. After a brief confrontation, they decided to each wield the accursed blade with Abbie being the first. Henry found them in the church, nut it resulted in a trap. Imprisoned, they faced him and Moloch as he explains about a religious story, the Akeda. The father must be sacrificed to save his son, so Ichabod was willing to give up his life before he'd kill Katrina. But, Henry actually used the sword on Moloch instead! It's been five weeks since Henry killed Moloch. Not much is seen, except when Jenny and Hawley find an artifact that can locate demons. Those include the Purgatory escapees, the Horseman of Death who was freed by Katrina, and Orion who's determined to usurp Abraham's power. Jenny then picks through a dead, rotting body which has three silver bullets embedded in it. According to Hawley these could stop the Blood Painter, James Colby, from resurrecting. She was able to take all three out, but the corpse reanimated itself, so she hurriedly stuck one bullet back in. She was pretty outraged that Hawley said they were on the body, not in it. Jenny helps Hawley confront his past and face off against Carmilla Pines, a ruthless treasure hunter, who raised Hawley as a child. Hawley had cut ties with her, after seeing her kill a man, leaving her alone; unfortunately, a Hindu cult captured her and used a ritual to turn her into a Vetala, a monster from Hindu lore. She actually wanted to retrieve a statue of Kali, from Henry Knox's former home. The statue, supposedly, has the power to restore a Vetala's humanity; however, it turns out to be a trick as instead of a cure, the statue can be used to create more Vetala. Camilla attempts to turn Hawley through the use of the statue, but is stopped by the combined efforts of Jenny, Abbie and Ichabod after going through many death traps. In the end, Jenny says goodbye to Hawley for good as he leaves Sleepy Hollow and vows to pursue and put an end to Carmilla. Both Abbie and Jenny got more suspicious of Frank's behavior. They suggest that he should see Katrina who would break the hold Henry has over his soul. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, since he still had the dark symbol of he Warlocks on his palm, and was able to obtain the Grand Grimoire from a sealed police vault after ambushing Jenny who unlocked it. He stole some evidence from the Hellfire club and demanded to give him the location of his family, whom was whisked away by her. Frank later meets up with Jenny, Abbie, and Ichabod before they had a chance to confront Henry and Katrina. Jenny was being targeted by him and she flees to the cve where the Medusa head was. She figured the way to save Frank is either kill Henry, or perhaps petrify his body, She chose the latter option, and Frank eventually found her at the tunnels but not before Henry was killed. As a result, after choking up black smoke, Frank's soul was purified and he was himself once more. Finally, Jenny and Frank caught up with the Witnesses. Katrina was already killed by Crane, and Abbie just returned from her time paradox thanks to her ancestor. She was convinced the war is over, but according to Abbie, her great-aunt said that there is a more crucial part coming up. They each left before Abbie encouraged Ichabod he was ready for anything despite his family's demise. Relationships *Younger Sister of: Abbie Mills *Great-great-great-great granddaughter of Grace Dixon (house matron who worked for Lachlan Fredericks and midwifed for Katrina Crane when she gave birth). *Enemy of Leena Reyes *Allies of the Weavers *Lover of Nick Hawley *Girlfriend of Joe Corbin Appearances References }} fr:Jenny Mills Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Mills Family Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Under construction Category:Season 4 characters